


love me till the end ↠ wwe one-shots

by xphenomenalx



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xphenomenalx/pseuds/xphenomenalx
Summary: a series of one-shots featuring wwe superstars such as jeff hardy, trish stratus, aj styles, dean ambrose, alexa bliss and a few others (more chapters will be added in the future)





	1. you are not like them

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: jeff hardy x trish stratus

Look at their smiles. Don't they look full of life? Unlike me I am a spoiled brat who never experienced "compassion" from anyone. Except from  _ him _ .

The name is Trish Stratus.

"Trish, have you heard?" a young man asked as he ran towards the blonde.

"Heard what, Allen Jones? You know I dislike drama," she responded with a puzzled look on her face.

The young man took a deep breath before letting her know of the "bad" news. He had found out from his peers there was an exam for History class.

"There's a history test today in Mr. Austin's class...we are screwed!" he rapidly said before walking away to inform the rest of his classmates.

She could not believe her History teacher would place a test on a Monday. They just came back from Winter Break, exhausted from all the Christmas and New Year festivities. On New Year's, her friends gathered together to throw a party at her mansion in which went well; most of her guests were the popular crew in school with the exception of her close friend Lita. Amy Dumas or Lita as she would call her was the only unpopular friend she had --they had met in middle school and immediately became close friends.

The eighteen-year-old sighed. "I skimmed through a couple of pages, so why should I fear this exam? This should be a piece of cake...I am Trish Stratus for god's sake!" she mumbled to herself before heading straight to class.

Her first period was Music -- one of the minority of classes she enjoyed because nobody was there to annoy her. She never understood why her parents signed her up to a poor excuse of a high school. In her mind, she belonged in a more prestigious school than this dump. The sight of her peers made her feel disgusted. There were minor exclusions but that did not delete her bad thoughts of this school.

She entered her class but before she found her seat, she heard a singing voice. A ravishing singing voice with a mixture of a southern drawl.

_ "I can't feel my senses _

_ I just feel the cold _

_ All colors seem to fade away _

_ I can't reach my soul _

_ I would stop running _

_ If knew there was a chance _

_ It tears me apart to sacrifice it all _

_ But I'm forced to let go _

_ Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do? _

_ Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you _

_ When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you _

_ You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?"* _

She was on her feet, frozen and quiet for a few seconds before her music teacher cleared her throat and turned her attention to Trish.

"Trish, are you going to stand there, dear--or do you have your project ready for us to hear?"

The teacher's last words broke her out of her trance, gaining the stares from all her classmates, especially his.

She raised her face up, set-on to tell her teacher she completely forgot about her project. "Um, as a matter of fact I forgot to work on my project, so I have no song prepared to sing...I apologize," she explained as she sat down on her seat.

Her teacher gave her a deadly glare; she looked pissed off and ready to crumble the blonde into pieces. Stephanie McMahon, also known as the daughter of the principal of the school, Vince McMahon had a reputation for being the number one despicable teacher in the school. In all the years she attended Little Rick High School, she saw Stephanie as a talentless music teacher. Stephanie had them work in a voice project; the teacher did not even sing.

"You had two weeks, and I don't care if you are the smartest girl in this school...you get a zero and have failed my class for the semester," she said, sending her the worst gaze she has seen in her life.

Trish could not respond to her. Some of her class companions whispered to each other about how she was a "disgrace" in music class. They had no idea who she was, and if she felt the need to accuse them of "harassment", it could go extremely bad for them. She had wealth, beauty and most importantly the intelligence to shut them up.

"Why are you failing me? I have the highest grade...you fail me because I forgot to do a stupid project!" the blonde yelled, leaving all her classmates in shock.

Stephanie stood up from her seat, frowning at her student; she has never had a student shout to her. "Get out of my class Stratus before I call your parents for insulting me!"

Without thinking, Trish ran away from the classroom; her eyes began to water because of that witch. She had to prove she was powerful no matter the situation, but her emotions loved to toy with her. Her face was filled up with tears as she broke down in one of the school's empty hallways. The plan for the day was to remain seated against the wall for the rest of the day. No one had to notice her presence. She started allowing her eyes to shut; a sleep could not hurt her at all after undergoing an embarrassing moment in music class. Within five minutes she was asleep, lost for the rest of the school hours.

"Man, Austin killed everyone with that tough History test...my brain cells are dead at the moment," one young man stated, stretching his arms.

"It was not that bad, Adam...we only had to read twenty-five pages as a study guide and then answer the multiple choice questions," another young man responded, turning his vision to the sleeping figure by a hidden corner in the hallway.

"It's crazy, but hey...you and Matt have the perfect main event for OMEGA... I can't wait to be part of your independent wrestling promotion...I like the sound of me Adam aka Edge with my best pal Christian versus the Hardy Boyz," Adam said, smiling at his friend.

"Yeah...I wish I can stay and chat more Edgehead, but I need to get going...see you later," the young man ended, walking to his destination -- her.

Adam had a puzzled look on his face, but he knew where his friend needed to be; he was familiar with Jeff Hardy's unique feelings for that spoiled girl. He could not blame him, she was very attractive but her bitchy attitude is what ruined his like for her.

Jeff kneeled down next to her, and patted her shoulder to make sure she was all right. In no less than a minute, she opened her eyes to the sight of his captivating green eyes.

"Wait, what happened? Why are you here?" she questioned, examining around the area with her eyes.

"You were asleep and school ended so I thought it would be nice of my part to wake you up," he explained, standing up and waiting for her response.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I don't need your help nor your pity, weirdo...I am fine by my own...the best thing you can do is to get lost... I am so tired of people bothering me," she growled, ignoring his innocent and sweet face.

His facial expression never changed -- he had this optimistic look rather than a hurt one. She did not know how this cute guy could tolerate all her rude and shitty attitude.

"Okay darling, but don't cry...you have a beautiful face and it pains me to watch you that way...take care of yourself, Trish," he muttered, disappearing from her eyesight.

Trish had to admit Jeff Hardy was one of the kindest human beings she has crossed paths with in her life. Under that weird but trendy rainbow hair was a handsome guy with the perfect looks, but his selflessness was something to admire. Unlike her, she had everything but him -- he came from a poor family and did not worry about other's distaste towards him.

"Trish, I heard Stephanie kicked you out of her class, and you never showed up to the rest of your classes!" her best friend Lita called from afar, hugging Jeff before he left.

The blonde lowered her head in shame. "Yes, that witch kicked me out for not doing my project...her bitch attitude took a toll on me...I cried Amy, I cried...and to make it uncomfortable...your friend Jeff cares for me more than he should...what a strange enigma," she blurted out.

Amy giggled. "Oh, Trish...if you gave Jeff a chance and stopped being spoiled, you will love him to pieces...he may be weird, but he is the good weird."

Trish thought for a moment. She agreed on one part: Jeff was a lovely guy but she disagreed on ever loving him.

"I cannot love him as a friend or anything else," Trish concluded.

* * *

 

**Four months later**

"Matt, today is the grand day and you are still sleeping?" Jeff yelled from the outside of his brother's room.

Matt woke up to the sound of his alarm -- Jeff was always reminding him of special days, and today it was an OMEGA event. They had promised a match against Edge and Christian and two college students who go by the names of Bubba Ray and Dvon Dudley, the Dudley Boyz. This was a must-see match, and what a great birthday present for his girlfriend Amy Dumas.

"I'm going bro, but are you sure you can wrestle today?...you did get hit pretty bad by that motorcycle and only to save that--"

He was cutoff by his younger brother Jeff. "Just drop the subject Matt...I did what was right and besides she is not a bad person, I believe she has a heart beneath her pampered character."

"Whatever you say Jeff...I just want you to be happy, ok?"

Jeff hugged his brother before heading back to the living room where most of the guest wrestlers were watching television.

**Hours Later**

"I do not know why I accepted your invitation to watch dudes beat the hell out of each other...this is not something for me, Amy," she asserted as her eyes began scanning the whole place.

The whole area was full and from where she was standing, Matt Hardy was speaking to his younger brother. She could not forget that day they talked; it was not supposed to happen at all.

**_Flashback_ **

"I really do not know why I decided to follow you to find a local pet shop, but thanks," Trish began, walking next to him.

"No problem darling," he answered, concentrating his stare down the floor.

His southern drawl melted her heart all the time; he had an adorable accent when he talked but to her bad luck she could not align herself with someone with low status.

"Um Jeff, I have a question...why do you like me? I mean talking to me because I doubt you like me as a person."

Jeff laughed. "Trish, I like you very much...yeah, you may be a pain in the rear with your attitude, but I know from the bottom of my heart you are a sweet girl...I really wish you will see us "low status" people as normal...wealth does not define a person...what defines a good person is what they have inside not outside," he replied, staring at her brown eyes.

He had to be the most sincerest guy she met -- his enthusiasm of talking to her make her feel great about herself. She could not let him know that.

**_Present_ **

"Trish, your boyfriend is about to talk," Amy interrupted her thoughts.

Trish blushed then frowned. "He's not my boyfriend...please stop Amy...I want nothing to do with him despite having these feelings for him...I just can't love someone who is not in the same category as me," she replied.

"Oh Trish, I promised Jeff I will not tell you this but I have to do it so you can open your eyes and realize you can fight for Jeff no matter the class or how much money someone has."

"What did he tell you?" she questioned.

"Jeff saved your life from being ran over by a retard motorcyclist...he sprained both his knees, but luckily he is walking...if it wasn't for him, you would have been going through that or worse," she answered, waiting for the blonde to say something.

Trish's eyes began to water; her feelings for him were strong and after Lita's confession her heart was telling her to forget about the materialistic stuff. Jeff Hardy meant to her more than she ever thought. He was one of the few who defended her regardless of all the things she said about him and her fellow classmates. She had to do something but what?

Two hours have passed, and the OMEGA matches had concluded. Edge and Christian had defeated both The Dudleyz and Hardyz but the main event was perfect. After the match each wrestler had the opportunity to talk, this time it was Jeff's turn; he seemed nervous but once he talked he had this confident aura on him.

_ We love you Jeff! _

She heard some of his fan girls shout from far away. This was her chance to make up things with him; she had to let him know what an idiot she was for ignoring him for four years.

"Well, I want to thank everyone who took their time to attend this interesting event...I had fun wrestling these four guys and despite our lost, we thank them for being the toughest motherfuckers we have wrestled so far along with the Dudleyz...thank you and I hope you enjoy the after party brought to you by none other than my brother Matt," he ranted before returning the microphone to his brother.

Matt was about to speak until he saw Trish Stratus on the ring. What was she thinking? The blonde easily disregarded all the looks and stood in front of Jeff; her hands found their way to his cheeks as she slowly tilted her head and did not hesitate to kiss him. Her lips found their way to his -- they were soft, delicious and full of life. She loved kissing him, and the feeling of being kissed by him too. His arms wrapped around her petite waist, and pulled her towards him. Her hands traveled to his neck then to his cheeks again.

They finally broke the kiss to the surprise of all the guests. She was not frightened anymore if anyone judged her for falling in love with a guy underneath her status; all she minded was spending time with him. The key to her happiness was in front of her all the time, and she flew him away. She loved Jeff Hardy since the day they talked about themselves -- and he never lost faith in her.

Jeff had this startled expression on his face. "What was that for, Trish? I thought you hated my guts."

"I never hated you...I just avoided you because I thought I could not love someone who is poor...you were right...not everything is about appearances...thank you Jeff, and I hope you can forgive me one day," she answered, hugging him in the process.

"There is nothing to forgive you...I always knew you were gorgeous on the inside."

With that said, Jeff and Trish shared another kiss with the approval from the crowd. The people clapped as they left the two lovebirds have their moment to themselves.

**_the end ?_ **

 


	2. obsolete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeff hardy x trish stratus

Delete; that word kept playing on his head for almost a week after The Final Deletion. He had been in solitary confinement and all his thoughts were gone. His soul, aura, and emotions were no more; he was broken and an empty shell. There was no more of the Charismatic Enigma just the lost Brother Nero. Tonight at Impact Wrestling, his demented broken brother will be bragging about his controversial victory. He had lost everything; it felt as if he was stuck in a living nightmare.

_I_   _own_   _everything that is you...myself will be following you_

Matt had lost it-the obsession of proving he is the better brother hurt others along the way. Many of his coworkers had asked him about the well-being of Matt; he had no idea what to respond. Did they want to know about Matt's disappointment? His brother always felt overlooked and ignored when it came to professional wrestling. Jeff was perceived as the "better" Hardy because of the kind and enigmatic free spirit personality he had shown with others.

"Hey Jeff, are you okay?" his thoughts were interrupted by one of his coworkers.

He turned around, intrigued by the presence of his former rival and now friend. "Hey."

That is all he said; his mouth was not permitting him to say much. He wanted to yell about his possible current emotions; pain, desolation and emptiness. Was this how his broken brother felt when everyone turned their back on him?

His coworker had a look on concern. "Jeff, you do not look good...are you sure you will be able to do that angle?" he asked, expecting an answer from Hardy.

The door to Jeff's locker room abruptly opened; the strength and anger the unfortunate guest put to storm into the room made the two men flinch. The man was tired of dealing with this type of behavior; nobody seemed to be entitled the right of privacy nowadays.

"Couldn't you knock, Matt?" the man first spoke.

The other Hardy stared at him with a look of disgust. "Who asked you for your opinion? Don't you have to get ready for your match?"

"Actually I have time to stay and talk to the only Hardy that matters...Jeff doesn't have to go through your bullshit. I wonder what happened to the bright shining light Jeff Hardy is? In a week many things can happen."

Matt scowled, trying his best to contain his emotions of not going after one of his arch-nemesis. "What happens to the obsolete soul of Brother Nero should be the last of your worries, EC3. You need to get the fuck out of my business."

Ethan Carter rolled his eyes. "You are a pathetic scumbag, Matt. I thought you were the most humble and kind person I have met during the time I made my TNA debut. Now I think you are a lost hope...everyone is right...Jeff Hardy is the most classiest and lovable dudes on this business."

With that, EC3 made his way out of the door. He was finished with Matt's crap-every time had to be the same with his intolerable attitude. When there was no trace of EC3, Jeff lowered his head with the expectation of being dissed by his older brother.

"So you have a friend, Nero? Do you think he will save you from what is going to happen next?"

Jeff stayed silent again. He had lost the Final Deletion fair and square so he had to pay for his "sins". He was well-aware this was only a storyline but what most people did not realize was the rocky relationship he had with Matt. Everything had changed after the company decided to take his title away to let EC3 be the most important man. His wife Reby got into his head and decided to eliminate the Matt who everyone knew; the one who gave a lot to the people without getting acknowledged.

"Since you think you have friends, I invited someone special."

Eventually Jeff looked up, puzzled with his brother's words. Was Jeff missing something?

"You are going to stay quiet?"

"I-"

Matt laughed at the poor attempt of his younger brother trying to talk. "Don't talk Brother Nero, your opinion does not matter anymore."

What could he do? Matt has total control of him; his emotions and stuff belonged to him. The Hardy name was still his last name, but he was not welcomed back to North Carolina after his huge brawl with Matt.

"Okay, our segment is in forty minutes so you better have the best defeated face when we call you out," Matt looked up the clock hanging from the wall.

Jeff nodded, zipping up his pink sweater and covering his hair with the hood.

_Forty minutes_... _how long is that again?_

* * *

The trip from Toronto to Orlando was long; she disliked waiting on a plane for more than an hour. She expected this trip to be worth it. One of her friends invited her to a live show for TNA Impact Wrestling where he was currently signed. She had to admit it felt strange to be wondering on the other side-the WWE was her home and she had never stepped foot in TNA. If this meant to spent time with Matt and her past WWE sweetheart then so be it.

"I wonder how they are doing? Are they still kicking ass as I heard from Maria?" she thought as she passed by the ticket line to purchase her ticket entrance.

The amount of people attending the event told her TNA was not a bad show as everyone seemed to think. She noticed the amount of Hardy fans and admirers; some had face paint on their face while others had merchandise.

"Are you Trish Stratus?" a little boy asked, holding a notebook on his petite hand.

The blonde nodded, kneeling down the child's level. "Yep, that's me," she grabbed the notebook and immediately signed it. "Here you go sweetie...I hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

The kid giggled. "I try," he responded before running away to his parents. Her heart melted by just interacting with this young kid; his blue eyes were so pure, with innocence and kindness.

After locating her destination, she tried to find her seat number. She had purchased front row tickets to have a nice experience.

"Wow, the people are so static about the show...this may be a small public unlike WWE with huge crowds but it seems alive...I wonder when will my Hardy friends show up?" she thought as she made it to her seat.

A few people stared at her before returning their attention to the screen; the show was starting with a promo. As she watched her eyes focused on Matt Hardy. Did he just named a "dilapidated" boat, Skarsgård? What confused her was the "deletion" of Brother Nero and Matt's portrayal of hatred towards Jeff. When Matt called her last week he said the Hardy Boyz were tag teams. He had lied to her.

**Backstage**

Ethan Carter walked around backstage, drinking from his bottle of water before he clashed with the lovely Sienna. She was the current Knockouts Champion which made him proud-her wrestling was amazing and had something that made him appreciate the young woman. "Hey Allysin, are you heading to your locker?" he asked.

She shook her head no. "I wish but the more I think about Reby bitch...the less I want to see her disgusting behavior against all of us...I have to defend myself and stop that fish lips from treating me like crap...she is way worse than her broken husband."

EC3 listened closely as the young woman carefully ate a granola bar. "I feel you but don't let it get to you...at least Jeff is not like them, but something has been bothering me after I paid a visit to him minutes ago," he explained.

"Did something happen to him?"

He nodded. "I think...he seems like an empty shell."

She thought for a moment. "Well, the last time I saw him we talked...he was such a sweetheart to me but that was about a month ago."

Their conversation was interrupted by two of their fellow coworkers, Mike Bennett and Maria Kanellis. The married couple waved at them with a troubled look. They just concluded another argument with the selfish Reby Sky and Matt Hardy. Those two were trying to put order in the locker room which is prohibited.

"Hey guys, are you two talking about the Hardyz or are we heard wrong?" the redhead began, holding Bennet's hand tightly.

Sienna smiled. "Sadly we are...they are the trending topic of the locker room... it angers me how Matt thinks he owns the place...at least Jeff has not changed."

"Maria and I saw Trish Stratus in the front row seat...Do any of the two know why she is here?" Mike asked, wrapping an arm around the waist of his wife Maria.

EC3 tried to find an answer to his question. "Let's hope it's for something good...I heard she is pretty close with Jeff."

* * *

Another Hardyz promo appeared on the screen. From the looks of it, people were not pleased by the victory Matt had against his brother Jeff from the so-called infamous Final Deletion match. The time arrived and the Hardyz segment was next. She wondered how both of her friends were doing professionally and personally.

Suddenly, Beethoven's "Presto Agitato" began to play as the arena began to be filled with mixture of boos and a miniature of cheers. The music was beautiful, she had to admit. Her mind wondered on one certain Hardy; Jeff has been her long and lost sweetheart from the WWE. She missed him dearly and it still hurt her the day she did not invite him to her Hall of Fame induction. He called after the ceremony to congratulate her, with all the kindness in the world.

"Attention you ignorant imbeciles."

Her attention drifted to the woman holding the microphone. She seemed familiar; her smug glance told many stories. The woman presented her quirky and arrogant husband to the crowd. Trish had heard stories of the famous Reby Sky-Matt's beautiful yet unpleasant wife who lacked heart and passion for the wrestling business. Was this true? She had no clue on who she was from the inside and outside. While Reby's husband Matt made his presence known in the arena, she swore she saw him smirking as his eyes shifted their focus to her. He walked down the ramp slowly, not forgetting his number one guest was present to make his brother suffer. Deletion was not enough; he had to exterminate any left trace of Brother Nero.

He made his speech to the amusement of his wife who was standing there enjoying Matt's profound words. Matt's super strong personality and vocabulary reminded Reby of a perfect political figure. The raging man made a signal to have his brother come out in order to commence the public deletion. The rocky relationship between Matt and Jeff have made the segment much easier for Matt to express himself. He cannot take any more of the public's humiliation so he turned against then. Jeff's popularity weakened him; he wanted to be the better Hardy forever.

The front row had such a great view but for her it was nerve-wracking to watch as how Jeff's self-esteem lowered bit by bit by Matt. Her mind kept going back to his malicious grin he made during his entrance; it was frightening to stare into his hollow chocolate eyes. After a few words from Matt to the crowd, he let Reby Sky present his "deleted" brother. Trish's eyes never lost sight of the disgusting parasite Reby was turning out to be. Her terrible words sickened her-cruelty and hatred were visible on the outside of her broken soul.

"Obsolete...obsolete...obsolete...obsolete...obsolete," Reby repeated the same word as she walked around her brother-in-law. She concluded her share of hatred, leaving her husband Matt to do the rest.

Matt's promo continued as he mocked popular pro-wrestling companies-the WWE, NJPW and the honorable wrestling, Ring of Honor. She noticed Jeff's quick corpsing; it was the highlight of her night to witness a smile. That gesture did not meant he was cleared from his negative aura instead he was stuck in a dark desolate area.

He referred Jeff as his official "obsolete mule"-his new servant who will follow only his orders. Jeff did not look very happy at all; it was obvious on his face of his distaste by how things were turning out to be.

The promo finalized once Matt and Reby made their way up the ramp, hugging like the merriest couple in the universe. However, Jeff had this forlorn expression on his face. Once he made eye contact with her chocolate eyes, his green eyes shined with hope. The last time he crossed paths with his longtime sweetheart was four years ago at an autograph section.

_Trish_...

During the autograph section, both individuals shared a kiss in front of a hundred fans. The moment their lips locked together, the fans began to question the relationship between Trish and Jeff. At first, the feeling of their lips touching was surreal but as they added more passion to it, they knew it was right. Although their kiss was a magical one, the controversy did not let them continue to explore their relationship deeper. Jeff's drug abuse haunted him which caused tension for the two.

The blonde sighed as Jeff disappeared from the stage. The Impact Wrestling live program was yet to be concluded; it was stressing her out to not be able to do something for him. Her thoughts kept jumping back to his lost stare.

_I have to see him_

"For an obsolete mule, you know how to behave. I'm glad you did not say anything regarding your woman," Matt started, holding hands with his wife Reby.

His wife never lost the malicious smirk from her face; it pleased her to witness how Matt took the spotlight from Jeff.

"I was looking for you two," a familiar young woman interrupted their short meeting.

Reby rolled her eyes. "What do you want Maria?" she asked.

Maria let out a short smile before frowning. She was tired of the horrible treatment from Matt and Reby; everyone from the locker room wanted nothing to do with them.

"I came to steal Jeff for a few...Dixie wants to talk to him."

Matt did not like the idea of leaving his "obsolete mule" with someone who was not him. "For what?"

"I don't know," she quickly said, grabbing Jeff by the hand before running away from them.

**Maria's Locker Room**

"Sorry if I brought you in a crazy way but this is important!" she expressed, closing the door to her locker room.

Jeff stared at her puzzled, not understanding the suspicious behavior of Maria. He was expecting an explanation from her soon.

"Jeff!"

That sweet voice; it had not changed since the last time they interacted. Their last encounter was when he decided to break up with her. He could not let her go through all of his controversial substance abuse. These last few years he has been cleared from any drug, but the thought of returning with the blonde was in question.

"Trish, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Maria smiled at her friend Trish as she locked the door to her locker room. She did not want any unpleasant visitor barging in and ruining their moment.

Trish walked forward, stopping in front of him. "I came to watch the show...your brother invited me but I swear I had no idea the two of you-"

She was cutoff by his soft voice. "It's okay...I just did not expect to see you here. Many things have changed since and now my brother thinks he owns the world. I don't know what to do...all I have done is stay quiet."

"You can start by believing in yourself...do not let Matt's anger get to you...The Final Deletion is part of your working career but not of your life. You are Jeff Hardy not this "obsolete mule"," she said, caressing his cheek.

"You have not changed at all Trish. I want to say many things to you but my lips do not let me."

She sighed. "What are your current feelings?"

He did not expect that question from her at all. "I feel empty from everything Matt started...it has nothing to do with our angle but of his hatred towards me. It all began since I broke my knee in a motorcycle accident...because of that Matt had to surrender the tag team titles."

"But it's not your fault, Jeff," she said, hugging him.

He could not lie to himself; her presence brought those unforgotten feelings he had for her. The thought of her leaving him again after four years of no contact bothered him.

"I'm sorry for everything," he blurted out, hugging her more tighter.

The pair stayed that way for a couple of minutes. Both did not want to let go, but they had to.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked.

"I let you go instead of fighting for our love no matter the obstacles...you tried to help me but I pushed you away."

Not trying to ruin the calm atmosphere, Trish grabbed one of his hands, not letting them go. Next, her hands made their way to his neck, wrapping them around it. Finally, her mouth marched forward to his face until she let her lips clashed onto his for a kiss.

Jeff pulled out from the kiss; confused by the whole situation. "I don't get it...I left you heartbroken and after a long time you kiss me?"

"Yes because my feelings for you have not died...and nobody is going to separate you from me because I want to be part of your life," she explaining before sealing his lips with another kiss.

"Even if it means you will have to deal with a broken Brother Nero?" he said, pulling out of her kiss again.

"Yeah," she responded.

* * *

_"i'll fade away_   _and classify myself as,_   _obsolete!"_


	3. surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeff hardy x trish stratus

"I don't know what to give her for her birthday...the last thing I want is for her to be angry," he stared at the shiny necklace in the jewelry's display.

His brother and close friend listened carefully as he continued glancing through the glass.

"Jeff, you can always go for that he classics...buy her panties," his brother suggested, smiling at the immediate funny expression on Jeff's face.

Jeff laughed along with his brother; it was difficult finding something for his sweetheart when Matt was not helping at all. On the other hand, his friend Allysin also known as Sienna on TNA helped him in many ways. The thought of coming to a jewelry store was hers.

"Seriously Matt? Why don't you go buy Amy some undies if you are craving for them so much?"

Matt lowered his head in shame, aware of Jeff's teasing. Four hours have passed since the three left to go find something for the birthday girl but no luck whatsoever.

"This is harder than I thought!" Jeff said as they left the jewelry store and began walking down the streets of New York.

"Why don't you just give her flowers that are not roses?"

Jeff nodded for the first time today. Allysin had the greatest ideas but this one took the victory. He could not deny Matt tried his best; it was not his fault for lacking ideas.

"Wow Allysin...Michael may have the greatest taste on gifts to give you," Matt stated before drinking from his bottle of water.

Allysin Kay, also known as Sienna was dating fellow professional wrestler Michael Hutter who was known as EC3. Their relationship blossomed after teaming up in public independent circuits; it was no surprise when they made their relationship official. Matt Hardy was the "annoying cupid" as he put most of his coworker friends in relationships.

"Quiet Hardy...your brother's relationship is the top priority at the moment so let's help him out!" Sienna said as she patted Jeff on the back.

Jeff sighed, trying his best not to frown for his zero experience in romantic presents. "It's okay guys...I will buy her a beautiful bouquet of flowers."

Both Matt and Allysin nodded; excited for Jeff who had a perfect present for his sweetheart. Now it was time to head to the store and find those flowers.

"Okay, follow me squad!"

* * *

The color of her dress possibly took the win for making her look elegant for once-blue was his favorite color. She believed Jeff would enjoy the sight of her once he stepped foot on her apartment. This day needed to be the best one yet; last year he was away for a wrestling event.

"Girls, do you think Jeff would care if I wear this dress?" she asked, doubting her boyfriend would not care about her attire.

Lisa Marie, one of her best friends turned to face her. "Trish, the dude does not care what anyone wears...with your presence it is enough...he loves you."

The blonde felt more secure but that did not mean she was going to change her plans with the Hardy boy. Her friends helped her decorate the place with a few decorations. Her best friend Amy cooked the dinner and baked the cake-chocolate flavor plus berries on the top.

"Hey, your guy wears the most trendiest clothing ever and not just in a wrestling ring so do not worry about yourself."

Mickie turned around to the owner of that voice- EC3 stood by the wall with a few of their male friends. "And when did you learn about someone's sense of fashion?"

"Since Jeff stepped foot on the wrestling ring," Michael responded right away.

Everybody in the room burst out laughing; it amazed the blonde their sense of humor.

"Okay, we should head to the living room to let the party commence!" Amy said, exiting Trish's bedroom.

Trish and the rest of the crew left the room; they sat on the couches after grabbing something to drink. The blonde was nervous, especially when her mind went back to her charismatic boyfriend-Jeff Hardy. Today she was celebrating her twenty-fifth birthday.

The clock struck nine in the evening -too late to turn on some music. She wished she could listen to a few tracks but her next door neighbor was pretty harsh with noises past seven o'clock in the evening.

"I hope you guys don't mind...I am grabbing some cookies. My eating habits are high... reason why I am a little overweight," she started, walking to the kitchen and taking a box of cookies.

She was glad her friends understood the situation. Amy had cooked a turkey on the oven but her stomach had been empty since noon.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door-very soft but audible. John Cena, one of her close friends went to open the door; there standing were Matt, Jeff and the lovely Allysin. Trish almost jumped in joy by the sight of her boyfriend. Jeff was holding a bouquet of tulips with many different colors.

"Here sweetie, your gift...happy birthday!" he said, hugging the blonde in the process.

She wanted to cry-his words enamored her day by day. His presence made the moment feel special; this day was on one of those special moments.

"It may not be the present you always wanted but-"

He was cut off by the blonde with one of her kisses. Her lips reached his to join for a kiss. Once she let go, he wanted those lips touching his again. "Jeff, I don't care about getting a gift or not...what I care about is your presence and your love."

"But I should have bought you something for this special day...my girl turned twenty-five and I cannot even think of a descent present to give you," Jeff said as he lowered his head in shyness.

"Jeff, I love the way you are so don't trouble yourself with a gift."

Her friends smiled at their little scene. They also had gifts for their friend but first they had to eat dinner.

"Okay friends, let's eat Amy's exquisite and delicious-looking turkey!"

* * *

Two hours have passed since dinner and the cake. All of her friends-Amy, Allysin, Lisa Marie, Mickie, Matt, John, Adam, Michael, Randy and Christian-went to sleep in the guest room. Trish and Jeff were cuddling together on the couch; it was cold outside but his touch made her feel warm.

"Jeff, I've been thinking about what you told me earlier."

Jeff turned to look her in the eyes. "Don't tell me you wanted something...I knew flowers were overrated."

Trish shook her head no. "Not that...I actually loved the flowers. Actually, this is the first time I received flowers from someone."

The young man was surprised by her confession. He had no words to say to her, which made him feel terrible.

Trish noticed the look of concern in Jeff's face. "Hey, but don't let that get to you...I loved how you were the first one."

Jeff's facial expression turned into a positive one. "Thanks."

"But that is not what I wanted to tell you. Remember when you said you wanted to give me what I most wanted?"

"Yeah."

The blonde smirked. "Well, you have already given it to me. I know I have to wait but still...this is the best gift a woman can receive."

The rainbow-haired man had this puzzled glare on his face. "What do you mean?" Jeff questioned.

"Jeff, I am two months pregnant...you are going to be a father of our future baby!"

Jeff was in shock until he digested her words. "I am going to be a father? I cannot believe it and I never suspected anything."

Trish smirked. "Because I kept my stomach from anyone's view."

"I see."

The couple hugged each other, not letting go of each other. She spent her birthday with the most amazing human being-now the father of their future child.

"Thank you Jeff...I love you!"

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear before kissing her forehead.


	4. it was your choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lita one-shot

_Dear Amy,_

_I write to you to let you know I read your letter. My brother was the main reason I wrote this. Yes, I am torn from what happened between us, but beautiful memories tend to come back. Those memories haunt me; your gorgeous smile, your perfect body, and how can I forget about your red hair. You had me fearing for my sanity-I was so in love with you Amy. I was willing to give everything for you to have a future, but that did not went well. You threw away six years of a relationship to find pleasure with my once "best friend" Adam. Maybe Jeff and you were right about leaving this problem private; you have to understand I was heartbroken. It has been a year since I have seen Adam and you-I just did not want to cross paths with both. I thought if I avoided you I will forget you ever existed, but I was wrong-you exist and all I can do at this moment is to forgive you. My head is telling me to forget the past and move on; you have a new life ahead of you. I want to take some of my time to thank you for those six years; they could have lasted longer. Thank you for once being my best friend, the love of my life, and most importantly, my family. You are an amazing woman Amy and all I wish for you is to find happiness._

_Sincerely, Matthew Moore Hardy_

He was correct; she destroyed six amazing years of a relationship. They were by an inch to tie the knot, but her stupidity led to her own downfall. People hated her for breaking Matt Hardy's heart; they had the right to have their own opinion but this could have gone better. She does not blame Hardy for sharing their personal problem, instead she hated how it happened. All she wished was to fly to the past and fix everything. She could not do that-Jeff and her always had a deep and open minded mind about certain things. Jeff Hardy is one of a kind; he never got involved in the situation. When he was asked, he tried his best to not choose sides.

"One of the things I miss about those crazy Hardy Boyz is when we will throw party at random times," she said as her eyes began to water.

She could not control her sadness; those memories were still there. Now, she was all alone on her apartment along with her Golden Retriever dog named Fortune. She petted the dog for a few seconds before she heard a knock on the door. The knocks kept getting louder as her dog did not bark-no sign of danger whatsoever.

She opened the door and to her surprise it was Jeff Hardy. He had this adorable grin on his face. She did not have the chance to say anything since the youngest Hardy was already inside her apartment.

"Jeff...I don't understand...I must be dreaming," she blurted out before another individual made her way inside her apartment.

There she was, the newlywed Trish Stratus with her groom next to her, Jeff Hardy. Those two had been dating months after their storyline; she thought they would not last due to Jeff's departure from WWE and joining TNA.

"Trish, I do not understand why are you guys visiting me at this hour...it's midnight and besides we have not talked since what happened with Matt," she began.

"Amy, we are not here to talk about the past instead we are here to talk about the future...your future," Trish said as she felt Jeff's arms around her belly.

Amy had a perplexed look on her face. "I don't get it...I thought you hated me...it was my choice to leave and to never be heard of...now I have you two here," she stated as she let herself cry.

She still had his letter on her hand-twelve times she has read his eloquent words. Matt Hardy was on her mind all the time; she loved him and adored him.

"You think we hate you...that is not the case Amy Dumas."

That was the voice; Matt Hardy was standing in front of her. He had this deadly look on his face but then it changed to a calm expression. She had to say something, but he beat her to it.

"Happy Birthday Amy...you thought we will forget this day?"

Amy was in loss for words; they remembered her birthday and the three came from North Carolina to New York to celebrate her birthday.

"Remember when Jeff would put music on your radio when it was your day? Remember when Trish was always asking you about Jeff? and remember when we would always sit down and enjoy the atmosphere?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, I do. I never forget such memories."

"Well, we can try and start all over, but at this instant Trish wants to ask you something."

Amy turned her attention to the blonde.

"Amy, you are aware Jeff and I married days ago...we invited you but you never went...anyway, what I want to ask you is if you will like to be the godmother of our upcoming baby?"

The redhead blinked a few times. "Wait, you are expecting?" she asked.

"Yes, and we want you to be the godmother of our child."

She could not contain her happiness; her excitement led her to hug the couple. This was something she did not foresee.

* * *

All she ever wanted was joy in her life. She did, not with Matthew but she had an enthralling future. She loved her goddaughter to pieces and every time she visited, she wrote a letter to him.

_Dear Matt,_

_I finally accomplished my dream-my animal adoption shelter was built with the help of your brother. I wish you could have seen the moment your brother won that WWE Championship. I wonder what would you have said after Trish spilled the beans about her second future baby. Damn, Jeff is growing up-your little brother has changed a lot. He is still is the kind and trendy guy we love, but there is something different about him. Why did you left? This time it was not your choice, but God's. I will continue writing to you. No matter what. Rest peacefully for now._

_Love always, Amy Dumas_

"Amy, are you ready? We are about to go leave flowers to him."

She heard Trish's shout from the dining room. "Of course, I am going," she said as she grabbed the letter from her desk.


	5. hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeff hardy x trish stratus

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this._

_Now would you die for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

The match against Edge and Christian took out a total amount of energy from the Hardyz; it was one of their toughest matches against them. If she ignored the revolutionary TLC or Ladder matches, then this match will be classified as the Hardyz's best match since 2001. What concerned her was not the match itself, but the actions of the younger Hardy. Jeff Hardy kissed her in front of millions of spectators. This did not only shocked the crowd, but her off screen friends, Matt Hardy and Amy "Lita" Dumas.

"Are you still thinking about your lovely moment with Jeff?" the redhead asked before taking a sip of water from a bottle.

"Yes, but I do not understand...he is very timid and so quiet...this took me by surprise," she admitted as she grabbed her sweater.

"Jeff may have those qualities, but what you don't know is that he is very expressive of his emotions," Amy explained.

The door to the locker room opened, and Matt Hardy was standing with a grin on his face. He just had a long and overdue brotherly conversation with Jeff. Jeff Hardy had taken the following step of his life-falling for a girl, and confessing his love in a very romantic way. From their conversation, Jeff Hardy seemed in a great mood, not fearing of Trish's rejection. Sometimes he could not erase the thought of returning to the time before he met her.

"I think you should talk to him," the older Hardy suggested.

The blonde was not convinced-she was shy to tell him her feelings, but at the same time she wanted to shout to him. If Hardy was able to confess his feelings for her in a passionate form, then she could return the favor to him. Oh how she wished her heart told her what to do instead of beating faster whenever she was closer to him. When Jeff kissed her, his lips felt mushy against her; she had no idea how long their kiss lasted. All she was focused on was the tender touch of his lips on hers-his kisses felt unreal yet dreamy.

The door of the locker room opened, and Jeff stood against the door, surprised of her presence. Was this the time to spill the beans? He had to or she will hate him for not having a reasonable excuse for the controversial kiss they shared outside the ring.

"Hey guys, I just came to check if you are ready to head out home?" he asked as he looked down, trying his best not to stare at the blonde.

Matt noticed the sudden tension in the room, so he grabbed his belongings and headed out the door. He pushed Amy out the door as well; this matter has to be resolved or both lovebirds will lose the chance to be together. Jeff Hardy could not believe his older brother left him inside their locker rooms with the beautiful Trish Stratus.

"Um, hey Trish...are you okay?" he asked as he approached the blonde.

Trish had this gloomy expression on her face. She had a hunch that Jeff thought of her as an easy target to use because of her looks. What if he wanted to hook up with her for popularity as some past guys have?

"Jeff, why did you kissed me in front of the crowd?" asked the blonde as she ignored his question.

She had to know or her feelings were for nothing. He kissed her, letting his lips explore hers.

"Because I adore you...you are very important to me Trish...if you regretted me kissing you, then I can go away," he responded right away with a serious expression on his face.

Jeff sounded honest, but she wanted to hear more. She will be lying if she told him the kiss had no effect on her, but it did and she was craving for another one. His lips seemed available for her lips to touch his; she only had to step a little closer, and move her face to his. What was stopping her? Fear of being rejected or her timorous character?

She shook her head no. "No...I mean don't go away...I really love having you around...not only as a friend, but I want to have you as something more," she said as she scooted a little closer to him.

Her hands began to caress his cheeks; his skin was very soft and light. Jeff stood there quietly as he stared at the blonde touching his face. Why was she teasing him so much?

Ultimately, Trish moved her face towards his, her lips merely touched his.

"Trish, I do not understand...what am I supposed to do?"

He was cutoff. "Jeff, you have to kiss me."

For a second, he thought of the way to grant her wish, but his arms had to find their way to her waist. Once his arms were around her waist, he stared at her eyes before kissing her. His lips met hers-their lips clashed to finally share a long and sweet kiss.

They broke the kiss apart. "So, what took you so long to accept me Trish?"

Trish giggled. "I was waiting for a certain rainbow-haired warrior to show up and rescue this damsel in distress."

"Oh Trish...I was planning the adequate moment...I know there are going to be rumors about us, and the paparazzi will follow-"

She cut him off again. "I don't care what others say...we are happy and in love...that is what should matter."

Jeff smiled. "You are very special to me darling."

Trish embraced the young Hardy; she could not contain her joy of finding her other half. "Thank you for saving me...you are my hero."

The door to their locker room opened. Both the redhead and the brunette were laughing.

"Are you guys craving for some burgers? Because Amy and I are...what do you say?"

"Yes," the new couple responded as both walked hand in hand, departing the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got inspired to write this prompt by listening to "hero" by enrique iglesias...


	6. rebelyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeff hardy x trish stratus

_"Break my caring heart and I'll build it back,stronger and harder than ever before,strength is no longer what I lack..." -metaphors_

* * *

Two years have gone by pretty quick. She had lost it all; her parents were the last ones she had until fate decided to take them away. Nothing has changed. Her life included fake friends and her pursue of dreams. She had graduated from Stanford University with a Music major. From there, her future looked bright before the tragic death of her parents.

Every night she had time, her destination was not her apartment, it was a small and peaceful restaurant. She will always go for that voice - the one that send chills down her spine. At first, she went for the delicious Mexican food. She lost track of time every visit; he was there with his band singing outstanding music tracks. Tonight was uneventful; he was not here to share his voice with the world. It was past midnight with no trace of him.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait! My flight was pretty delayed, especially after the storm," he said as he quickly made his way to the stage.

He greeted everyone before setting up the equipment that was missing - electric guitars, violins, drum set and the microphones. Once again, she was present to hear him sing. In his opinion, she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. They had talked for a few and from the way she expresses about life, he could tell right away there was something more.

"I apologize once again, but if you guys are up for it...I will sing until my body tells me it's enough," he began, speaking through the microphone.

_"I've been tortured with arriving-_

_Thoughts that stop a star from shinning-_

_Kill me now before I'm sober-_

_So I die before it's over..." -obsolete_

That night was one to remember. She stayed awake listening to him sing until five in the morning. She left satisfied that day.

Today had been a hectic day for the Canadian. Trish went shopping to buy some groceries but as she rested her head down on the couch, she thought about missing a day of his voice. Her legs were exhausted but that was not the problem; she had promised him she will be attending tonight to see him sing his new single. She never thought about the minute they began talking, even if there were short yet sweet conversations.

_Damn it...I am being such a couch potato...I am going to this music performance_

An hour later, the blonde made it to the restaurant. She was not wearing fancy clothes but what counted was her presence. Once she arrived, Jeff was putting his stuff away. His eyes were teary - as if he had been crying for a long time. She hoped it was not her who made him cry.

Trish walked directly to the rainbow-haired gentleman. It took him a few seconds to feel her existence. He could not let her know of his troubles - hours ago his brother passed away during a steel cage match. He left the building, bought a plane ticket and came to find out he was not welcomed to sing in the restaurant. His heart was shattered in so many ways.

"Jeff, I am sorry if I couldn't make it to your presentation...I am deeply sorry and if you are mad at me, I understand," she said, looking away from him.

His hands found their way to her face as he inched closer to plant a kiss in the top of her forehead. She smiled and returned the kiss, but on his cheek.

"It's not you Trish...I did not get to sing tonight because my band is no longer singing in this place and my brother passed away," he explained before grabbing the blonde's petite hands.

 _"Freezing_   _as ice-immune to the heat-_

_My life found its way on invisible streets..." -physicalelse_

"Aw Jeff, let me help you...let's go to my apartment and talk more at peace," she suggested, waiting for his approval.

"Sure, why not," he responded.

* * *

Six months have passed and Jeff has put his sadness away. Trish Stratus has been a supportive person and he could not thank her enough. It was time to tell her about his real feelings and what he wanted to include in his future life. She knew he was a professional wrestler just like his long gone brother Matt. Before that, he wanted to sing for at least one more time. His focus had to be in wrestling and if he had to, he will take Trish with him no matter what.

She was still asleep. They had shared an apartment for approximately two months. And those moths have been unforgettable; he loved her company and vice versa. Mostly, the two will arrive home and cuddle. Their bonding time will consist of movies, singing and chatting until one fell asleep.

He had invited a few coworkers to their apartment for one last music performance. At the moment, his band was busy adjusting all of the instruments in the living room. A few familiar faces have made their presence known: Maria Kanellis, Mike Bennett, Hunter, Stephanie McMahon, John Cena, Candice Michelle, Adam Copeland, Amy Dumas, Lisa Marie and Chris Irvine. Unfortunately, some could not make it because they had to be present for house shows.

"Hey Jeffro, we made it!" Amy shouted in excitement.

Jeff smiled. "Thanks guys but I am just waiting for her...for Trish."

"Our Jeff has fallen in love!" Candice exclaimed, rushing to hug Jeff from the back. "I cannot wait to meet the lucky girl!"

His band was all set...ready to play any time. He heard the doorknob from the front door...it was her. That is when his band started playing.

 _"It's okay_   _if we can get through this-_

_Away from the world where it all won't be missed-_

_Unfamiliar was the sudden sound-_

_Handcuffed face first on the ground!"_

She entered the apartment, curious to see what was happening. His voice - his magical and soft vocals. She sat down next to Maria, and lost herself into his voice.

_"You can't play with forever there's no going back-_

_You can take what's rebelyes from my on attack-and_

_I've been losing for years,wish I could switch it all-_

_You can have what's rebelyes for your protocol."_

His voice was mesmerizing that she had tears on her eyes. She could not take anymore that she stood up and left to her room. The song got to her.

_"It's alright if we can pass this by-_

_Away with the old giving new a try._

_Unfamiliar was the violent sound-_

_Handcuffed face first on the ground! -rebelyes_

Jeff noticed the sudden departure of his friend. He had to check on her to see if everything was going fine. He spent a few months writing this song for her; this song was dedicated to the wonderful Trish.

"Hey Trish, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" he asked with concern on his voice as he sat next to her.

She wiped her tears and let herself move more closer to him; hugging him in the process. "I am okay...it's just that the song got to me...it reminded me of many things...I am sorry if I ruined your performance," she expressed herself, receiving a warm hug from Jeff.

"You didn't ruin anything because this performance was for you darling," he whispered into her ear.

"So this means that-"

He cut her off this time. "Yes, I wrote this song for you...you are the best thing that has happened to me."

She cried with joy while feeling his arms around her. He had to be one of the sweetest guys she has met; and has somehow fallen for him.

"I want you in my life, Jeff," she said with so much courage as she pulled out of his hug. She stared into his green eyes and at his lips.

Her face scooted a little more until she was facing him, feeling his hot breath. She did not waste any time - her lips were touching his as their kiss was slow but with so much passion. He could not break the kiss. Both of them were enjoying their long kiss.

_I love her and she loves me..._

At long last, they broke the kiss. He felt bad to ruin the positive mood but he had to get back to his guests. They were about to head out until Candice barged in, smirking at the cute sight.

"So, can I be the godmother of your wedding?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> praise the lord, yeah! not my best one but it was jeff x trish...more in the future  
> also, the music (lyrics) belong to jeff hardy!


	7. collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeff hardy x trish stratus

My rainbow-haired warrior. His dazzling green eyes - full of mystery and passion made my body shake in excitement. My heart pounded every time I had a glance at them. They had this special sparkle and his love for this career was unique. I never expected a perfect human being as him to captivate me.

After all of the things I have done to ruin his ex-girlfriend's career-Mickie James...he tolerated the sight of me. A couple of times we had teamed up because Vince really wanted to push him to main event status. The guy was popular - the ladies, kids and even grown-up men adored him. He was a magnet that pulled everyone to him; for the first time I agreed with the crowd. He was pushing me to his life; something I did not know other than his wrestling life style. Jeff Hardy was his name but that's not all - he was the most lovable guy I have ever interacted with in my life.

 _You make my heart beat_   _faster every time we collide_ ,  _my precious Goldilocks..._

Those words were in my mind all the time. Who wouldn't love a man like him? His words brought purpose to my life. I always believed my life had no meaning; not until I fell in love with him.

** Monday Night Raw: March 2000 **

_Her eyes are beautiful yet so full of sorrow..._

His thought process involved her - Trish Stratus - the same woman who destroyed his two-year relationship with his ex-girlfriend Mickie James. It was not the blonde's entire fault for the fallout of his relationship with Mickie; instead his ex-girlfriend was so focused on the blonde's movements. He realized the hard way - Mickie James was infatuated with Trish Stratus. She did not love him. His heart broke but he could not do anything about it. Mickie kept fighting for Trish's attention. All her love to no avail; the blonde never gave her a chance.

Now he could not explain these inner emotions for the Canadian. From her luminous hair to her sexy curves; Trish Stratus was the last woman he expected to set eyes on. Her company brought him some sense of security.

"Hey Jeff, it's time for our match...do you think you can handle this one?" the blonde said after barging into his locker room.

"Yeah, let's go kick some ass!" he responded, leading the blonde to the exit of his locker room.

_This time...I am going to show the people that I still can bring out the best matches...aware that any day from now my eyes will stay shut forever..._

* * *

One year had passed since his break-up and I couldn't contain myself. I needed him by my side; a hug can leave many beautiful feelings. The last time I saw him it was during the holiday seasons; he had departed to his hometown of North Carolina. I was in Toronto, laying down in my bed, thinking about the things I can do without him. It is not possible. Jeff Hardy is a bright shining light - full of life and hope. I was getting pulled into that special room of his - the heart.

My Christmas Eve was normal...waking up to the sound of my cats meowing, eating roasted turkey and sleeping. The same routine for almost ten years. He would tell me I needed a change of direction; I couldn't always depend on the same procedure. He was right. I wanted to breathe new air, but I brought out the excuse of not being loved. There was this moment when I doubted that everything was going to change but there was him - always proving me wrong. He told me someone was going to illuminate my life one day. I never believed him.

_Goldilocks, I have something to tell you after RAW...but before I can tell you this, I have to prove one of my theories..._

In that instant, he grabbed me by the waist. In seconds, I felt his warm lips on mine. That moment was magical. We stood there holding each other - his arms around my waist while mine were resting on his neck. I did not want to end this moment but we had to. Jeff pulled out of the kiss and left to his scheduled match. I was not scheduled to fight that night.

In the back, my coworkers were watching the match with so much attention. Their eyes were on him; not because he was close to winning the Intercontinental Championship against Triple H but because he had that enchanting vibe in him. He was drawing them to him; it was until the match concluded and his victory brought smiles.

_I love him...I really do and I can't wait for him to show off his championship so I can hug him..._

Jeff was so pleased with the outcome of the match. The crowd erupted in cheers and that is when everything went down. He began touching his head; the pain could not be tolerated anymore. That is when I left running towards the ramp. He fell to the floor, holding his head in pain. I arrived next to him, so close to hold him tight but the medical team pushed me away. Right before he was taken away backstage, Jeff murmured those three little words.

_I love you..._

I did not see him afterwards. Everybody waited anxiously for any news regarding Jeff; there were no news until his brother arrived. Matt Hardy was holding his recently won Intercontinental Championship on his hand. His dark eyes were teary; his face was full of hurt and pain. Before he could say something to everyone, he walked towards me, stopped and handed me Jeff's necklace. It had the Hardy Boyz logo but the unique thing about it was the material it was made of - gold with my name imprinted in the back of it. His brother Matt hugged me as he tried to calm me down.

_My brother Jeff always had you in his thoughts...he wants you to find the real happiness you deserve..._

He was gone. A malignant brain tumor took him away at the age of twenty-one. There was no way to know about his delicate condition. Maybe he was aware. Now, I had no one to push me forward; he was my only hope. Jeff Hardy left this world not knowing about my feelings. There will be no second chance to tell him; no next time.

* * *

_Are you far? Am I left to die? Will you come to my rescue? My heart will burn for you..._

"Damn! Once again I am going to be tardy!" the young man said in frustration as he headed to the near bus stop.

His mind was so concentrated to arrive to his destination. He was not focused on the myriad of people coming his way and that is when it happened - he crashed into another body. Immediately, he stood up, extending his hand to the person on the floor. She took it and looked up to him; losing herself in his never ending green eyes.

"Have I met you before? she asked with so much confidence.

Finally, he stared at the blonde. She looked utterly familiar. He did not say anything at all.

_I finally found him..._

"My name is Trish Stratus...what is yours?" she asked, hoping to not scare the young man.

At last he spoke up. "My name is Jeffrey Hardy...and I wish I could stay talking longer but I am running late for my third interview of the day...see you later!" He waved at her just as he ran to the bus.

_He exists...in this world...I know one day we will collide again and relive that love we never experienced..._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeff hardy x trish stratus resurrection...there is a second part(next chapter!)


	8. yours to hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the previous chapter since this is part two...
> 
> jeff hardy x trish stratus

Late again; this was the third time I missed an interview for a job. I had a huge disadvantage - no car and my family were the main reasons. I wish I could do something about it but my father needs me. His illness has my brother Matt and I so busy with giving him the proper care. My father is a good man despite all the terrible treatment we received from him. When my mother passed away, my father changed emotionally toward us. Nothing was our fault; he knows it very well and there came the time for an apology. I do not hold a grudge against him at all. Matt is pretty different from me - proud and strict. It took him until my father's sudden fall to forgive him.

After I saw Matt giving my father a hug and promising him many things, I knew I had to help too. I hesitated in the beginning; not knowing what to do. The good thing I congratulate myself for was earning a scholarship to attend college. After graduating from a community college, my mind was focused in finding a job. These last couple of months had been tough; no job meant no money for my father's medication. I come from a family of no money.

_Shit...once again I lost another opportunity to get money...now I have to search again..._

Ever since I was informed of arriving tardy, my mind went back to her. Her blonde hair and hazel eyes captivated me. They looked so familiar; as if I knew her from somewhere. I have great memory so I do not understand this sudden curiosity I am feeling. There has never been a time I have met her. This feeling is killing me and after that meeting, I just left her hanging. What surprised me was her question...she went straight to the point.

_"Have I met you before?" she asked._

The only thing I could do was stare at the blonde. She looked utterly familiar. I decided to not say anything at all.

_"My name is Trish Stratus...what is yours?" she asked._

_"My name is Jeffrey Hardy...and I wish I could stay talking longer but I am running late for my third interview of the day...see you later!" He waved at her just as he ran to the bus._

Damn. I should have stayed; maybe I had the opportunity to learn more about her. How can a woman I just collided with in the city made such an impact in my mind in just a few hours? This is crazy. For the first time, I had no answer to something. Perhaps, I have to find the answer to my question.

_This is so hard...why is a female haunting my mind especially during my nighttime procedure...I should get to sleep..._

* * *

_Ok Trishy...time to open your coffee business...Stardust Coffee here I come..._

Today was going to be another splendid at Stardust Coffee. Her daily customers loved ordering her homemade coffees during the morning so it was pretty crowded around that time. The clock struck six in the morning and she had to be there before opening hours - seven in the morning - she had to have some coffee made in advance.

After parking her car in the parking lot, Trish walked towards the small building. Most of her coworkers had arrived before her...anxious to get to the kitchen and have some hot brewed coffee.

"Hey Trish, good morning to you!" a young woman greeted.

"Good morning Michelle and everyone! Let's head inside and get ready for another fun day at Stardust Coffee!"

Everyone headed inside, feeling the warm air immediately. They only had twenty minutes to take all the materials and have a cup of coffee for themselves. Customers arrived exactly at seven in the morning to get their own cup of hot and delicious coffee, but this time there was someone waiting. They did not know who it was but from the looks of it, someone was interested to join their team.

"Hey guys, I think we have someone who wants to be part of our family!" Shane shouted across the room.

Shane was the owner of the popular Stardust Coffee. His visits to the building were very rare since he had other locations to attend. Shane McMahon was an extremely professional guy with an outstanding personality. His crew adored him because he was understanding when any type of problem arose.

The business man led the young man outside come in. The young man glanced around the small work area. In that instant, his eyes met those hazel ones. Those charming eyes he lost himself days ago. She was here...in the same building as him. He had no idea on what to do next. Did he had to stand there and tell all of the people in the room he was interested in joining their team?

Shane had to break the sudden awkwardness and welcome the young man to his place. "Hey there, I am the owner of this place...what is your name?" he asked, shaking the young man's hand.

"My name is Jeff Hardy...I was looking at the "now hiring" sign outside...not sure if I qualify to be part of this work," he responded.

Shane smiled. "We can put you to the test...one of my employees can train you and see if you have the potential but for some reason I know you will be getting the job."

"Thanks sir, no one has told me that before...I will do my best and you will not regret of giving me a chance of proving to you I am the guy you need to make this business the best."

Shane was liking his positive energy. The main ingredient for an adequate employee. "Alright Jeff...your trainer will be Trish Stratus...she is one of my best barista in this business so listen to anything she tells you...I am certain you will have fun working around her."

"Thanks," Jeff expressed before the man left to talk to some of his employees.

* * *

Four months and I have a job. The second I made communication with Trish Stratus, I knew there was something special about her. I did not know what it was but the more I looked further into her hazel eyes, I could see a fighter. There was this time I made contact with her soft and gentle fingers; they made me shiver. Yesterday was no different and she is aware of it.

Recently we have been hanging a lot. We bonded pretty quickly. The work environment feels peaceful when she passes by and winks at me. I wonder why she acts so flirty around me. She is a gorgeous woman...not going to lie.

_I don't know...when I am around her, my attention is only focused on her...it feels weird to believe we have met before..._

"Jeff, guess what I found?" she said, running to my direction.

With curiosity on my eyes, I turned around to face the blonde. She was smiling and giggling at the same time.

"What did you find?" I asked curiously.

She pulled out an iPod from her pocket. Instantly, she handed it to me. Once again, we made physical contact - her hands were touching mine. Oh, how her hands felt so right with my own.

"Merry early Christmas to you Jeffro...I am not positive I will see you in Christmas since we both have family affairs but that is my gift to you," she said, leaning closer before giving me a peck on my cheek.

I wanted to say something - I mean, I needed to tell her something. She has made a huge impact in my life in just a few months. I had to know why it was that; her intriguing persona had me thinking all night.

"Trish, I-" I was so close to say it to her. She cut me off before I said some nonsense.

"You don't have to thank me or give me a present...I already received your gift and that is seeing your smile," she said, hugging him before walking away.

* * *

_Please don't leave me...we have been getting along pretty well...it's been a year since I received that hug from you.._

Once again, Christmas time was around the corner. She was going to leave to Toronto by herself to find something to do during this happy time of the year. Last year, I did not think of a gift. I have to see her and give her  _that_  gift. She was leaving in a few hours. I called her and told her to meet me inside Stardust Coffee. Finally, I had a gift for her.

Twenty minutes have passed and no sign of her. Her blonde hair was not visible. Now, I was beginning to worry.

_She is not coming...I just know it from the bottom of my heart_

"Guess who?" I felt some hands covering both of my eyes.

That voice...it was her - my beautiful Goldilocks. I cannot believe I was freaking out over a girl.

"Hey, you came!" I began, holding her hand in the meantime.

"Of course silly, I had to see what my favorite person wanted to tell me before I buy my ticket to Toronto," she said.

_Tell her or should I wait...no this is it!_

"Trish, I want you to know that since the day we collided...there is-"

She placed two fingers on my lips. "You don't have to say anything...I am glad we met that day...I finally found you."

_Finally found me? what does she mean by that?_

We stood there in total silence. Not saying anything until we decided to enter the building and get ourselves some coffee. Some minutes passed, and we departed after biding our farewell to our coworkers. Before I walked one step forward, Trish stopped me. I turned around to face her. She had this worried expression. Her cheeks were burning red - her blush had me thinking.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She pointed at the top and there it was - mistletoe on top of the door. Damn. This means something traditional. I did not have time to say anything since I felt her lips on mine. She was kissing me. And it felt very surreal and great. I grabbed her by the waist and she put her arms around my neck. We were sharing a passionate kiss.

_Now I get it...we were given a second chance...and now no one or nothing is going to separate us...I would be yours to hold...this was that gift I wanted to give her..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> done! jeff x trish resurrection completed...maybe another one in the future with another pairing


	9. are you willing to kiss him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dean ambrose x brie bella

"Brianna, would you kiss Dean Ambrose if I pay you five-hundred dollars?"

Brie Bella was stuck in this type of situation, once again. She loved her friends but at times, they were super crazy. Her twin sister Nikki Bella did not stay behind since she was the one to start this set of stupid questions. At least Charlotte got her kiss from AJ Styles and they seemed to be fascinated by each other. Oh, and she could not forget about her sister Nikki - a lucky woman who got asked on a date by John Cena.

_This stupid question is killing me..._

She promised herself to not be infatuated with a guy after her wretched break-up with retired wrestler, Daniel Bryan. It was tough, especially when he was the General Manager of Smackdown. Several times they have crossed paths; fortunately they smiled every time they passed by.

_I know Nikki wants me to move on...but why Dean? Yeah, he is kind and...oh, who am I kidding?_

"Brie, are you there?" Alexa asked, breaking the twin's trance right away.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," she responded, shaking off her immediate thoughts of the Lunatic Fringe.

"So, what is your answer to my question?" Alexa asked, staring at the brunette with curiosity.

Brie could not come up with a reasonable answer. If she said yes, she will have to kiss Dean. On the other hand, if she said no, her world will be crashing down as one of her dreams will not come true. She could not lie; her crush for the Cincinnati boy is strong.

"I don't know...what if I say I want to ...um, can we just move to something els-"

"Hey ladies, what are you up to?"

She was cut off by his gracious presence. Dean was in the same room as hers, acting very flirty with Alexa.

"We are just having an all girl meeting...would you like to join us?" Alexa asked, smirking my way.

Dean laughed. "Your girl group must be fun since I saw Roman and Styles smiling like stupid idiots..."

She could not hold her laughter too. Why was he so perfect? Whenever he opened his mouth, she was granted with such beauty.

"Oh, let me just say they got their early Christmas present brought to you by Charlotte and Sasha Banks."

He needed to stop speaking; her heart was beating more faster as he kept talking. Even though he was not talking directly to her, he was near her. She could smell the powerful cologne coming his way.

"Oh this sounds interesting...so what were you saying Alexa to the lovely Brie?" he asked, turning his attention to her.

_Don't do this to me...I just can't with this silly crush..._

"Well, we asked her if she was willing to kiss you for five-hundred bucks."

_Damn you Alexa...Now he will think I am weird..._

The young man was now shocked. He did not think a Bella twin will set eyes on him. As a matter of fact, he hated admitting that Brie is a pretty cool chick. Regardless of all the nasty comments he heard from others about the Bellas, he always thought both ladies were nice in their own way.

"Really, and what did she say?"

Alexa thought for a moment. Honestly, she did not want to put her friend on the spot. "She never said yes or no but she did point hints of craving for one of your kisses!"

_Oh she did not..._

It was fine at first with Roman and Sasha or Styles and Charlotte. She was a different case. How could she be sitting close to him when one of her friends blurted out confidential stuff?

The brunette stood up, feeling embarrassed by the situation. She had no words for what just transpired.

"You guys will have to excuse me...I think it's better if I go home," she said, running away as soon as she departed from Alexa's locker room.

After sprinting for four consecutive minutes, she stopped to take a deep breath. She could not forget what had happened minutes ago, especially when it had to do with Dean.

_I hope this is far away from her locker room...I am not ready to face him yet_

Brie closed her eyes as she felt the calm backstage music playing. The musical tunes were soothing her. At last she was relaxing or that is what she thought.

"Brie!" he called out as he walked towards her.

Dean Ambrose stood in front of her, holding back a grin.

"Dean...I um-what-what a surprise!" she stuttered, getting stuck in her words.

"Hey, its okay...you just need to let yourself free...you have suffered too much and don't you think you deserve happiness?"

Brie locked her eyes with his blue ones. "Why do you think I am not happy? Don't you see me?"

Dean shook his head in disapproval. "I doubt you are happy...I think you are not happy because you are afraid of moving on..."

She sighed, knowing he had figured out her secret. "Dean, I don't think-"

He placed a finger against her lips. "Shh, let me show you happiness," he stated before leaning closer to her.

She felt his arms around her small waist. As he leaned forward bit by bit, she could feel his warmth breath.

"Dean, what-"

She tried saying something but he closed the gap that separated them. He was kissing her. The pair stayed in that romantic position for a few until Dean broke up the kiss. He beamed out of excitement while staring at the young beauty in front of him.

"So, what do you think? Am I worthy of getting you five-hundred dollars?" he asked.

The diva still could not shake the event that just occurred. "I don't know...I loved your kiss... I-"

"It's okay...I loved kissing you and I hope you don't mind if I kiss you another time," he said, smirking as he walked away from the young woman.

Brie stood there thinking. Her hands were still shaking. What if he kissed her again? Will her heart ever heal? She was confused but at the same time excited about Dean.

_Dean is worth a lot...and it's not money...I think I could give myself a second chance in love..._


	10. one important question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dean ambrose x bayley

Wrestlemania weekend was approaching and she could not believe how far she has come. She was the Woman's Champion - one of the most important figures in the wrestling industry. She had defeated Charlotte Flair in Las Vegas to become the holder of the Woman's championship. She was starting to think the saying was true- what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. One month in her title reign and she could not hold back a smile.

 _I am a champion... what's_   _exciting is the fact that I am heading to Wrestlemania!_

Another House show has concluded, which meant it was time to depart to the next city, Chicago. She was excited from all of the support her fans have given her, especially  _him_. He is one of the main reasons she wakes up and do what she loves the most - wrestling for people with the goal of bringing a smile to their faces.

Four hours had passed and she was still stuck on the airport. She had promised him to meet him in a nearby Starbucks coffee shop. Her flight was running an hour late.

_I hope he does not think I forgot about our date..._

She sent a text message but no reply from him whatsoever. Maybe he was angry and did not want to hear from her. Seven calls and no answer from her boyfriend.

_C'mon Dean...you are worrying me..._

As she was heading to the exit, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, a familiar person greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Bayley...I've been looking for you!"

She nodded, giving the man a weird look. "Um, how can I help you Allen?"

He tried to come up with a reasonable excuse to make the young woman get to a certain destination. "I hope you don't mind me asking for this type of help...You know Becky and I are married...I was wondering if you can check on her because she's been acting strange around me and since you are one of her best friends...I think you will be able to help her..."

_Allen...if you knew Becky is expecting...you silly_

"Alright, where is she?" she asked, smiling at the brunette.

Allen thought for a moment. He could not forget the place Dean had ordered him to have Bayley find. "She is still in the airport's waiting area..."

"Okay but please come along with me because I feel like she will need her hubby next to her."

He nodded, following the young woman to the waiting area. Once she arrived, Becky was nowhere to be found. She turned to face Allen but he was walking away, meeting up with some coworkers. He was smiling from afar as if he knew something "wonderful" was going to happen. What was going on?

_I am so confused..._

"Bayley!"

That voice, his deep voice in her ear was resonating through her entire body. She could sense his presence very close and she was right... he was standing in front of her.

"Dean!" she jumped of pure happiness as she went to give her boyfriend a hug.

"Bay, I need to tell you something- I mean ask you something important," he said while holding one of her petite hands.

She looked around and almost every worker from the WWE was surrounding the couple. Strange indeed. First, Dean does not answer her messages. Second, AJ Styles comes looking for her like a worried child, abandoning her in the process. Lastly, her boyfriend Dean appears, about to tell her something "important".

Bayley let go of her light trance. "I'm all ears Dean..."

Dean cleared his throat before speaking. "Bay, I have known you since NXT and we have been going strong for almost four years...I am sure you are the love of my life...you are the girl who I want to spend the rest of my life with so my question to you...a very important question... would you marry me, Bay? Would you become my wife and make me the most happiest man in the planet?" He knelt down in one knee, looking up at the young beauty as he waited for an answer.

Bayley was at a loss for words. Her Dean - the most reserved guy she knows is asking her the magical question. She could not control her emotions; her face was covered with tears in just seconds. Again, she stared at all her coworkers who were happily enjoying the cute encounter between Dean and her.

"I um-" she began, unsuccessfully stopping her eyes from forming more tears.

She had to say something or Dean will think she wanted nothing with him. This moment took her by surprise; she was not expecting him to propose to her.

"What's wrong Bay?" he asked with concern on his voice.

"Nothing...I am only happy about this...I've been waiting for this moment..." she answered, holding back more tears.

_I love him so much..._

"I love you so much Bayley...I am sorry if I am not very lovey dovey as the rest of the crew but-"

He was cut off by Bayley. "I love the way you are Dean and in case you didn't notice...this is so romantic and I couldn't be any happier to have a guy like you...and yes, I would love to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife!" she responded as she immediately let herself get hugged from him.

Bayley in that moment felt his arms around her small waist. In seconds, she could feel his warm lips on hers. Unfortunately, the sweet kiss did not last long enough.

**_Clap clap_ **

That was the instant she heard her coworkers clap, especially AJ Styles and her archenemy, Charlotte Flair.

"Congrats guys, you two deserve all the happiness!" Allen said as he approached the newly engaged couple.

"AJ ... you sneaky man but I thank you for surprising me with this..." she hugged her friend before turning her gaze to Charlotte who was hiding a smirk.

Allen smiled and waved farewell as he headed towards the exit with his wife Becky Lynch and Charlotte. The rest of their coworkers had left already to their hotels for the night.

"Now that we are alone...would you mind if I take my future wife to the promised Starbucks coffee shop?" he asked, intertwining his hand with hers.

She was ecstatic for two reasons. The Woman's Championship was held by her and she was taking it to Wrestlemania. But the main reason was her engagement to fellow wrestler, Dean Ambrose. She loves that man and as of this day, she was pledged in marriage to him.

"I actually was thinking of that so I would not mind going to a coffee date with my fiancé."


End file.
